Maps
by MimiMikuSZ
Summary: One-Shot NaLu Inspirada en la canción: Maps - Maroon 5


Maps – Nalu fanfic – Maroon 5

Esperaba a que las puertas del elevador abrieran de una vez antes de que él les diera un buen golpe, en esos momentos él estaba preocupado y paranoico jamás espero a que algo así sucediera. Salió a pasos muy escasos aproximándose a la recepcionista del piso, no le importaba las personas que estaban ahí en ese momento trató de hablar calmadamente pero los putos nervios se apoderaban cada vez más de él. _"Emergencias"_ alcanzó a pronunciar "_Donde están las putas emergencias" "Solo dígame" _Pero la recepcionista trataba de calmarlo un poco al cual no tuvo éxito "_¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están?" _Repetía él, pero al ver que no le iban a responder tuvo que buscar por su cuenta habitaciones que dieran con _ella _pero lo único que podía apreciar ver era gente herida y enferma, puso sus manos en su cabello desordenándolo un poco más de lo que estaba, solo le importaba encontrar de una buena vez a una melena rubia. Se aproximó más a las habitaciones y ahí estaba ella…_Lucy, _al verla así quería morirse, llorar y hasta gritar de furia, estaba llena de sangre en algunas partes del cuerpo, los cirujanos que estaban tratando de salvarla se percataron de que el chico había entrado a la sala, algunos se pusieron de lado de él y tiraron de sus brazos para que saliera "_Por favor aguarde afuera"_ decía un tranquilo médico, pero Natsu no le hizo caso "_No! Suéltenme" _ordeno tratando de quitarse a los doctores de encima, ellos no entendían la razón de que la maldita culpa de que _ella _estuviera ahí era por él. Su cuerpo dejo de forcejear al escuchar aquel ruido del aparato en la que estaba conectada _ella._

Conducía demasiado rápido y veloz en su auto negro, no le importaba nada en estos momentos más que llegar a ese lugar, el volante lo manejaba con tanta furia haciendo que las llantas del carro rechinaran horrible esquivando a los demás ganándose insultos de estas personas que conducían, al llegar a su destino bajo de inmediato del auto esperanzado de que ella estuviera bien y al pensar que fue su maldita culpa jamás se lo iba a perdonar… _"Hospital"_

Lucy iba a paso rápido con lágrimas en los ojos haciendo que el maquillaje que tenía se manchara sobre sus mejillas, lucia horrible pero aquello no le molestaba ahora, estaba herida sentimentalmente jamás creyó que Natsu pudiera hacerle algo así ¿Por qué a ella? 'Le gustaba pensar que lo tenían todo e incluso hicieron un mapa que los llevaría a un lugar mejor, pero en el camino se equivocó' Un familiar de ella se acercó al verla así quería al menos entender que pasó pero Lucy no quería hablar de ello así que el señor trato de detener su camino agarrándola de un brazo pero con fuerza ella pudo esquivarlo y lo empujo _"Suélteme!"_ dando pasos hacia atrás donde estaba para cruzar la calle pero no se percató de que un carro blanco pasaba a gran velocidad y la atropello, Lucy ya no sentía nada en estos momentos. ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Ya en la fiesta, Natsu llevaba a Lucy sujetándola de la mano y observando el lugar: música, bebidas, gente bailando otras conversando, empezaron a saludar a sus viejos amigos y _ella_ se desprendió del agarre de Natsu para saludar a sus amigas y él hizo lo mismo, después de tanta charla Lucy empezó a bailar junto con una de sus amigas pero sin quitarle la mirada a este, él estaba recargado sobre la pared viéndola, admirándola, estaba completamente perdido en ella, era lo mejor que le pudo suceder en la vida y sabía que siempre la iba con los mismos ojos de enamorado como si fuera la primera vez. Pero el encanto termino cuando uno de sus amigos, Gray, lo llevo a otra habitación donde había personas alrededor de una mesa bebiendo y charlando y fue ahí donde encontró a su preciada amiga, Lisanna. Esta se emocionó al verlo siempre le había gustado Natsu pero cuando Lucy llego a su vida hizo que derrumbara su sueño de tenerlo. Lo abrazo y él empezó a beber aunque no le gustaba mucho porque hacia que el sabor le quemara la garganta pero Lisanna insistía en que bebiera un poco más y así él lo hizo, Natsu estaba un poco ebrio y para eso Lisanna aprovecho llevarlo en una esquina del pasillo, no entendía porque Natsu no se fijaba en ella, siempre la había mirado con ojos de hermandad pero ella no quería eso. Ella acorto la distancia haciendo que sus labios se rozasen, él quería darse cuenta de algo pero con la ebriedad no podía aclarar bien sus pensamientos solo pudo voltear la mirada y encontró a alguien que no quería hacerla lastimar, no a _ella_. Parece que la ebriedad bajo por completo y se acercó a ella "_No, no es lo que tú crees, por favor escúchame" _Ella no era tonta, sabía que él y Lisanna tenían algo más que una amistad pero Natsu siempre estuvo negándole que no pasaba nada en ellos y ella se tragó ese comentario. Gray sujeto a Natsu de los hombros llevándolo a tomar otro trago pero Natsu solo se quedaba mirando a Lucy huir de la fiesta, tenía que ir tras de ella pero no hizo. Salió apresurada de la fiesta llevando su chaqueta encima de sus hombros y el llanto aproximándose en sus ojos.

En la sala se encontraba Natsu acostado sobre el sillón con una soda en la mano mientras veía la televisión y a su novia modelando frente a él ropa que podría usar en la fiesta, el gato felino, Happy, también estaba presente, Lucy salió en ropa interior agarrando dos vestidos: uno era azul turquesa y el otro rojo fuerte. _"Y bien… ¿Cuál crees que me quede?" _a Lucy siempre le importaba la opinión de él. Natsu señalo el vestido rojo _"Prueba ese" _Y así Lucy entro a una habitación y salió con el vestido ya puesto bailando sobre este subiendo la pierna en una mesa dejando ver el los tenis azules, Natsu miro hacia atrás frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza muy graciosamente, ella se acurruco sobre el hombro de él presenciando la televisión.

Ahora es cuando las escenas coinciden: Así que estoy siguiendo el mapa que me lleva hasta a tí. Natsu tomando y charlando con Lisanna y estaba a punto de besarla El mapa que me lleva hasta a ti, no hay nada que pueda hacer llega Lucy y huye de la fiesta El mapa que me lleva hasta a ti pasa el accidente Siguiendo Natsu en camino hacia el hospital Siguiendo paranoico en la recepción, habitación de emergencias… El mapa que me lleva hasta a ti, no hay nada que pueda hacer el sonido del aparato en la cual Lucy estaba conectada. -. Siguiéndote, siguiéndote, siguiéndote.


End file.
